1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relative to overclock control, and more particularly, to a computer system and overclock controlling method and program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overclocking is the process of running a computer component at a higher clock rate (more clock cycles per second) than it was designed for or was specified by the manufacturer, usually practiced by enthusiasts seeking an increase in the performance of their computers. Some purchase low-end computer components which they then overclock to higher clock rates, or overclock high-end components to attain levels of performance beyond the specified values. Others overclock outdated components to keep pace with new system requirements, rather than purchasing new hardware.
There are several methods to overclock. The most traditional method is detaching the casing and adjusting a jumper on the motherboard, with such to change a frequency of the clock rate. However, this method is very inconvenient to implement, otherwise, may damage components during detaching the casing and adjusting motherboard.
Nowadays, with highly development of semiconductor technology, function of said jumper is mostly taken by electronic switching devices. So, for present computers, overclocking is able to be performed by software setting. Generally speaking, the software setting can be completed in BIOS (Basic Input/Output System), or in OS (Operating System) by performing a dynamic overclocking.
However, during the dynamic overclocking, assuming that the user overclock the clock rate of a CPU from 200 MHz to 220 MHz, actually, the clock rate is not stably operating at set 220 MHz immediately. Instead, the clock rate of the CPU vibrates between 200 MHz˜240M for a while, then gradually come into a stable status. During the vibration, CPU is easily affected by external interference and leads to an abnormal operation.
Therefore, maintaining a normal operation of CPU during the dynamic overclocking becomes a very important subject.